


Bad Day

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s having a bad day. Blaine’s remedy? Ice cream and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://rightonthelimitt.tumblr.com/post/36502956912/keep-frozen-remedy-for-a-bad-day-i-combined

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Bad Day**

So today's been a genuinely shitty day.

It was just one of those days in which Kurt had opened his eyes and already had been in a sour mood just to see the sun shining in his face because he had forgotten to close his curtains last night. Naturally, knowing Kurt's luck, things had only gotten worse.

On his way to school, he accidentally spilt coffee on his shirt and he didn't have a spare one with him so he had to walk around all day in it, he failed that math test he had sworn he had passed, Rachel stole yet another of his solos (but he loved her anyway, so the feeling was mixed) and apparently the local animal shelter was forced to close due to financial issues. Which was heartbreaking, because Kurt and Blaine had spent a lot of time volunteering there, and he hadn't been able to say no when someone had asked him if maybe he'd known a home for three kittens.

Kurt had simply adopted them because he couldn't just leave them there. He hasn't told his dad yet, but he knew heads will roll as soon as Burt comes home.

He has no idea how to pay for whatever it is three kittens need and he is shocked by how heartless people can be. There hadn't been enough donations to keep the shelter standing and the thought of all those animals back on the streets made Kurt's heart crack.

All in all, Kurt wanted to do nothing more but curl up into bed and just call it a day. He was decidedly not pouting, though, no matter what his boyfriend said.

'Baby, what are you even going to do with all these kittens? You know that when your dad will be home -'

'Blaine I appreciate you helping me sneak them into my house, but I swear, if you keep questioning me you might as well leave. I don't want to put up with that too,' Kurt snapped and then instantly winced at how mean he was being. Blaine blinked his brown eyes at Kurt, surprised by his outburst, and then his shoulders slumped almost sadly and okay, Kurt did not need to have a fight with his boyfriend to top this all. 'I'm sorry honey. It's been a bad day.'

Blaine sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

'I'll go get the ice cream,' he stated. He didn't wait for a reply and walked out again and Kurt allowed himself to swoon for a brief second - the knowledge that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed made his head swim and his chest feel warm. Kurt decided to just quickly change his clothes and winced at the huge coffee stain on his shirt. He'd never get that out, that's for sure.

Kurt was just busy shuffling into his pajama bottoms when Blaine walked in again, and Blaine paused and then looked Kurt in the eye again.

'Do you want me to wait in the hall?' he asked. He was only holding one spoon and Kurt's favorite flavor of ice cream - Kurt didn't think he'd ever kick Blaine out, not when he was like that.

'Don't be silly,' Kurt huffed. 'It's nothing you haven't seen before.'

Blaine still lingered in the hallway before he nodded and helped Kurt into his shirt, starting with the bottom buttons while Kurt started with the top buttons. Their fingers met halfway and Kurt wrinkled his nose up when Blaine kissed him just briefly.

'But it's still something that I'll never get tired of seeing either,' Blaine admitted with a shy look in his eyes. Kurt softened a bit at that, and he quickly pressed another kiss against Blaine's mouth, jolting when something furry touched his foot. A kitten was blinking up at him and Kurt smiled and picked it up, sitting on his bed with the small creature in his arms. Blaine hummed and more kittens joined them. If Kurt hadn't felt so miserable he would've worried about them shedding all over his sheets.

Blaine toed his shoes off and then got on his knees on the bed, opening the lid of the carton of ice cream and shoving his spoon into it.

'Open up,' he said and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at how childish it made him feel. He indulged Blaine anyway and let Blaine feed him, gazing up at Blaine and the sweet smile on his face. The ice cream almost instantly melted on Kurt's tongue and he shuddered and then moaned softly at the taste.

'Good?'

'Hmm, gweat,' Kurt replied around his mouth full. He had stopped caring about Blaine judging him for his poor manners a long time ago. Kurt had practically been raised by his dad after all, and at times like this it showed through.

Blaine hummed and patiently waited for Kurt to swallow, and then fed him another bite. The kittens were playing on Kurt's bed now, rolling around in his sheets, and combined with Blaine's mindful attention and his overall presence, Kurt could feel himself soften up a bit.

Kurt licked his lips and just as he opened his mouth for another bite, Blaine paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. His eyebrows were raised in that ridiculous playful manner and Kurt stared up at him.

'So am I a great boyfriend, or the greatest boyfriend?' Blaine asked with a silly grin on his face. Kurt huffed and the kittens stared at the shiny spoon Blaine was holding, one of them batting its little paw at it.

'Blaine,' Kurt whined. Blaine looked at him expectantly and God, if he'd been a dog, he would've been wagging his tail. Kurt just knew it. 'You're the greatest boyfriend. Now can I please have my ice cream?'

Blaine was quick to feed Kurt another bite, accidentally smearing some ice cream at the corner of Kurt's mouth. Before Kurt could complain, however, Blaine licked it off with a cheeky smile on his face.

'Your face tastes nice,' he stated. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

'I'm pretty sure it's the ice cream, honey.'

Blaine glanced down at the carton and then glanced back at Kurt's lips, shrugging.

'No, I'm pretty sure it's you,' Blaine decided. He kissed Kurt again, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip in a way that left him breathless. Blaine's eyes were playful as he pulled away again, smacking his lips in a way that made Kurt want to smack him in the chest. 'Yeah, it's you alright.'

'Are you sure?' Kurt asked. He pushed a kitten off his lap and then watched Blaine put the ice cream away on Kurt's nightstand, 'Maybe you should try again. Just to be sure.'

'I should, shouldn't I? For scientific reasons,' Blaine added. He was already leaning closer, their noses nuzzled together as they kissed again. Blaine's mouth was so warm against his own and he moaned, vibrations going through both their lips. Blaine's tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth and Kurt felt himself sink into the sheets with a dejected moan.

'Purely scientific,' Kurt breathed when they parted, instinctively leaning forward to chase Blaine's mouth again. Blaine purred.

'I still don't think I'm sure,' Blaine admitted. Kurt laughed.

'Just shut up and make out with me, Blaine.'

Blaine mock saluted. 'Yes, sir.'


End file.
